willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Willcraft Animations/Trivia
Luna suggested I'd make a page with a bunch of random info that I can't find a place to put into my videos and that only a handful of people care about, and since the idea had been buzzing in the back of my head for some time (I was even considering doing a miniseries on my channel based around the concept) I decided to do it. Feel free to request something you'd like to know more about. To start off, here are some fun facts... without the fun. Endreai is (was) the only left-handed character in Endventures. Endaria always curls up her tail when anxious or sad. Red and Colin were originally supposed to be brothers. Dr. Creepy was the first of the characters on my channel to be created. I made him up long before learning to animate, originally planning to make a series about him using in-game footage of Minecraft. I gave it up when I remembered I didn't have enough friends playing Minecraft to pull something like that off. Spider, as you know, has the most uncreative name of all the students, but the reason why is actually because he is named after my favorite character in a game I used to play. A game where every character was named after their species. Must make family dinners complicated... Contrary to what many seem to think due to the enderman guard's comment in Episode 10 of Endventures, Endaria is revered and loved by the endermen. That particular guard just didn't like her. Most of the others worship and fear her, wishing she could be their leader instead of the Endermaster. After all, it was made clear in Episode 11 that the only reason they don't abandon him is because he controls Endaria. The only (currently acknowledged) enderman who does not like Endaria is Wrecker. He adores strength, and he finds her submissive nature despite her great power to be disgusting. Zupay is capable of amateur hypnosis. It should have been clarified in the Bus Trip episode as he would have been seen reading about hypnosis, but I forgot to add it in. This is how he drove Steve insane in the Scaring episode. Communities This category offers information about all the populated areas in the Minecraft world I am forming on my channel. All the places that may or may not appear/has appeared and their history and stuff. Main City As you already know, there is the main city. This is where most players live(d), including the admin before his assassination. And if I didn't give a middle finger to so many rules of Minecraft, it would also be the spawn point. But since players in my universe are born, not spawned, and cannot respawn, it's more of a symbolic thing. Underland A place that is likely to never appear in any videos, since I can't find a place to fit it into any storyline. I still spent some time thinking it up, though. It's, as the name implies, an underground city. Or not a city as much as a colossal network of caves and tunnels. Here, the most hardcore miners live in their own secret community. Generations of living underground, not doing much other than mining, has given them natural night vision and impressive mining and smithing skills. However they have also been rendered sensitive to light, therefore never lighting up their caves with torches and such. The only sources of light left are the ones needed to grow their plants and the fire from their furnaces, and workers will need special glasses around these to not be irritated by the light. Of course, the lack of light means that mobs spawn all over the Underland, but by now they are barely annoyances to its inhabitants. Some monsters have even gotten used to their presence, accepting them and not really thinking of them as humans. Griefer Shadowland This MIGHT appear in a distant future. Still not sure. Maybe. Anyway, this is an area where all the griefers in the world were banished long ago. Back when the admin was alive, he exiled all griefers after they had plagued the world for too long. They were sent far away, so far that no other player would be likely to ever travel there. And should they, they would come to a halt at the large bedrock wall keeping them out. Living trapped with no one to grief but each other, the griefers have drifted deeper into mental illness than when they were free (in my universe being a griefer is classified as a mental disorder), making them hungrier for destruction than ever before. The land itself is completely torn up, with ruins of buildings constructed by the griefers for the sole purpose of destroying them in an attempt to entertain themselves just a little bit. The only remaining life apart from them is the mobs they are keeping fenced in to breed and then kill in amusing fashions. Most importantly, deep underground in this land their leader is imprisoned, the Arch Griefer. He is a griefer who is not only incredibly skilled in the art of griefing, but also possesses the power of hacks. However, too much hacking has caused him to tangle his own code, making him unable to place blocks and constantly suffer from unpredictable spasms. Therefore he cannot create, only destroy. He is also the one who killed the admin by sucking up to him until granted OP, then setting the world to Hardcore and quickly killing off the admin. Thus, he is also the reason why death is permanent in Endventures. This character, just like the Shadowland itself, is someone that I'm CONSIDERING to add in, but currently nothing is planned with him. He was eventually overpowered by the players, keeping him locked up using a command block that prevented him from teleporting out of or destroying his underground prison, as well as making sure any griefer who tries to free him is killed instantly. However should someone who has never griefed try, this person would be able to easily do so. But who would ever do such a horrible thing...? Noobtown This is where king Noob lives with all his useless noobs. All buildings are either horribly designed by the noobs or lazily put together by king Noob himself. King Noob (despite his name not being a noob himself, only the king of noobs), tricks noobs into thinking he is the most important and special person in the world, making them serve him as a king. He also shields them from all knowledge in order to make them stay noobs instead of learning like a noob normally would, and they therefore remain dependant on his knowledge about Minecraft since most of them only know a handful of crafting recipes and such. This town is as harmless as it is insignificant. Other players see it as a great place since they are getting rid of incompetence and stupidity by locking it up in the same place, but otherwise the whole community is usually ignored. The noobs spend their time doing noob stuff and king Noob harvests the benefits of being king, if only of a group of noobs. He does dream of becoming king of something greater, but due to his minions being useless and he himself only being an ordinary player this dream is mostly nothing but a dream. Netherworldians This isn't really a specific location, just a community. And if it's lucky, I might mention it at some point in Endventures. But an actual appearance is unlikely at the time. In the general community (the main city as well as the smaller cities connected to it), the worst criminals are punished by banishment to the Nether. These include murderers and griefers who were not banished to the Griefer Shadowland. However these griefers aren't as bad, as ever since the creation of the Shadowland, new griefers have never reached the danger levels of the old ones. Anyway, most of the people banished to the Nether ends up dying. Either by monsters, lava, starvation, or sheer lack of desire to live followed by suicide. But some struggled for survival for long enough to adapt to their new enviromnent. These became the netherworldians, and after a few generations they basically became the nether counterpart of humans. They learned how to make tools out of netherrack (terrible, since netherrack is so pathetically weak), nether bricks (way better), and nether quartz, how to use the blocks in the Nether as replacements for things no longer available to them like stone and wood, as well as being able to eat nether wart. Quite necessary to avoid starvation unless you want to eat rotten pig flesh all your life. They also gained some heat resistane. Not as strong as nether mobs, but enough to make living in the Nether a little less horrible and make fire and lava hurt a little less. These people either live in nether fortresses they have built themselves, or in caves dug out from netherrack. They have managed to form a rather friendly relationship with zombie pigmen, but the other mobs are as hostile as always towards them. However they have learned how to tame ghasts in a fashion similar to horses, using them as mounts. Anyone who wishes to join the netherworldians must prove themselves by surviving on their own in the Nether until they are taken in. Directly contacting them is difficult and usually results in death, so you must simply stay in the Nether and hope that they will eventually find you and consider you a worthy member. Characters This category includes characters that are either scrapped or planned, as well as info about existing characters. Wrecker Wrecker started out as a replacement for Endreai who was much too silly to be the secondary antagonist, but has now grown to one of my favorite characters. Naturally, that means I've worked a lot on developing him. Everything from his world views to his backstory. The former will be brought up as soon as in the next Endventures episode, but his backstory is unlikely to be mentioned since it has little relevance to the main plot. So I'll write it here. Do keep in mind, I tend to make changes to things like this before implementing them. Getting time to think about how to improve backstories and stuff usually changes them dramatically. Still, this is what I currently have in store for the sadistic enderman's past. Even when Wrecker was a child he was very violent, attacking humans without being provoked. He didn't understand why humans had to make the first move. After all, that gave them a combat advantage. So he lived by the rule "Kill them before they kill me", which was anything but popular among the other endermen. They tolerated him, but avoided him. He had no friends and his parents found it difficult to take his side when he got into trouble. But one day he crossed the line. He did something so horrible that his parents disowned him, and enraged by this Wrecker tossed them off The End, into The Void where they met their deaths. This event hardened his heart and twisted his thoughts even more. Due to his incredible strength (The cause of his strength is still not decided. Currently I've had the idea of having it be because he fell into a witch's brew as a toddler, an obvious reference to a certain gaul) he thought it was actually a good thing that his parents were dead. That meant he was truly unique as he was the last one in his family. The only one left with his blood. And he had no intention of spreading it by having children. No, they wouldn't be worthy of having someone as strong as him as a father. He wanted to be alone with this gift. What the horrible thing he did was is something I'm still thinking about. I have an almost established idea, but it's still not entirely decided. Mostly because it might be a little too... dark. I may like pouring darkness into my videos, but there must be some limit. Wouldn't want my videos to become the subject of some silly debate. Anyway, the current idea I have is that he had a crush on an endergirl who didn't like him since, well, he's a bloodthirsty psychopath. And after getting rejected one too many times he ended up raping her. She then left The End forever, too afraid of him to return. In fact, I have even been playing with the idea that this... uh, union, is how Endie was born. But that's still VERY undecided. I haven't even made up my mind about whether or not Endventures and Monster School are set in the same universe. Though wouldn't that be a fun addition to the cute and friendly world of Monster School? That the fan favorite is the result of rape? Lord Läskig Information about him will be offered in a distant future, so this may or may not count as spoilers. Mostly because it will be in a future episode, it doesn't really reveal any future event. Lord Läskig is more than just a human who made a deal with Herobrine. His origins goes all the way back to Alpha, when Notch the Creator wanted to add a Halloween surprise into his creation. It was meant to be a new mob that would be completely unique; it wouldn't spawn naturally, only one would be created. And in order for everyone to be able to encounter it, it was given the ability to travel between alternate universes (servers). The mob was going to seek out players and scare them. It would then gain strength from their fear, allowing it to grow scarier and add some fright for Minecrafters during Halloween. It was of course designed to be completely harmless and it would only be set free during Halloween. Unfortunately, something went wrong during the holy creation process called "coding" by the gods. Notch had given the mob too much freedom to develop, and soon it grew a consciousness more advanced than it was supposed to have. A consciousness that found sadistic pleasure in scaring people, and knew that an excellent way to terrify players was to put them in mortal danger. The creature therefore became a serious threat to anyone unlucky enough to encounter it, leaving them on the brink of death with permanent psychological damage. For every victim it grew stronger from their fear, soon getting close to reaching godhood. However after several failed attempts, Notch finally managed to undo his creation. With it removed from Minecraft, all that remained was some kind of cover-up to hide this little incident. He therefore said that the feature he had been planning for Halloween was a fish mob, but he hadn't had the time to create it. So he just threw together the fishing mechanic instead. Soon his mistake was forgotten by the players as well as him. There was only one small problem... When things are removed from Minecraft for whatever reason; death, removal by the gods or discontinued features, they are sent to Herobrine's realm. That is at least what it is referred to ever since Herobrine was removed by Notch and took control of the dimension. And he is the only one who knows how to get back to the Overworld from there, leading to the gods frequently having to remove him. So when this creature that had given itself the name Terriculam Läskig, god of fear, was destroyed by Notch he was sent to this realm. Much to Herobrine's disapproval, since he began wreaking havoc upon his domain, planning to regain his strength and turn the place into a horror paradise. Then he would return to the Overworld and do the same there. Naturally, Herobrine did not allow this. He subdued Terriculam before he grew out of control and imprisoned him. Many years later, a human came to Herobrine asking for power in exchange for his soul. Herobrine saw this as an opportunity to perform a little experiment. What if he placed Terriculam inside this easily controlled human? Could he make the insane god his servant? He therefore formed a deal with the human, but rather than just giving him power he gave him Terriculam, without the human knowing about it of course. Then there was only the soul trade left. Selling your soul is kind of like giving someone the password to your account; whoever owns it may control you as they wish. But there was a factor that Herobrine had not expected: Terriculam took control over the human's mind a little too quickly. Therefore he did not suspect anything when the human asked to keep his soul for just a little longer, when really it was Terriculam speaking. This request made no difference to Herobrine. After all, what would he do in such a short time? What he did was to seal the human's soul within a tool he came to call the fear scepter, specifically designed to keep its contents forever out of reach from Herobrine and any god who tried to stop him. Sadly, he had to create it in such a way that if an ordinary mortal used it on him, the soul would be set free and return to his body. And then Herobrine could control it, thus also control him. Terriculam was now dependant on the body he inhabited. Outside it he was easy prey for Herobrine since he had technically gained ownership of him long ago when imprisoning him. His only defense was to hide inside a body which Herobrine DIDN'T control. And even worse, since humans kept all their progress individually on each server (inventory, XP, health etc.) his power from the fear he consumed wasn't carried over between servers like before. He could be godlike in one and completely powerless in another. If he wished to turn all of Minecraft into a horror wonderland he would therefore have to do it from scratch every time he travelled to a new one. He began building his strength in a randomly chosen server in order to face Herobrine, protected by his new body, hand by the time Herobrine arrived he had already made great progress taking over the server. The server that would later be called the Rotten Wastelands, the one server where he was at full strength. After discovering Herobrine's one fear, he used it to force him into servitude. He wanted to kill him so that he could leave his human shell, but since not even the gods had managed to get rid of him he had to settle with enslaving him. Now Terriculam has but one goal: To do to every server what he has done to the Rotten Wastelands. Turn them into nightmarish landscapes, perfect for the god of fear. Category:Blog posts